Say Something
by genevieveblankenship
Summary: Genevieve Blankenship secretly loves Aro Volturi, the leader of the vampire world. When Sulpicia abruptly ends their marriage, things become much clearer. AVxOC oneshot OOC Aro Volturi


There are two things in this world that I hate.

The first is Caius.

He will never be forgiven for what he's done, and I will never serve him.

He can say whatever he wants to about saving me, he saved nothing. He took away everything I lived for.

I was happy, pregnant with two baby girls, and married at 25. It was a simpler time, seeming more and more like ancient history now as the centuries pass by.

My husband was a simple clock maker; I was going to visit him in my last night of human life. He was late and I had walked across town to check on him when I was attacked, just outside his shop by a werewolf Caius had been hunting.

In a way, he did save me, but he cut my unborn children from my stomach and left them in the street to die before he did so…and he can never take that back.

The second thing I hate is the Cullen clan.

They have everything Aro and the rest of the Volturi want, and yet they waste it. They annoy me in their own ways; Edward Cullen, flaunting his resistance by keeping his little pet around. Carlisle, by founding their family, Esme for being so overly sweet and innocent. Innocence isn't something that belongs in the vampire world.

Emmett Cullen for his cockiness, Rosalie for her own cockiness and plain bitchyness, and Jasper, I hate for no good reason at all.

Of course, little Alice Cullen vexes me the most, although Im not certain why.

Maybe it is because she roams free while I'm closer to a prisoner. Maybe it is because she doesn't have to deal with Caius. Maybe it is because Aro has taken such a fancy to her, even more so than to me with my ability.

I control my shadow. It is like an extension of myself and will do my bidding. At times I can make it take the dark shady form of myself, and it is just like a real person.

Jane and I are fond of using our dark arts for fun with the boys.

It's entertaining to watch them cower in fear from two little girls. Aro isn't always pleased with us for that, but he will never make us stop. He has a twisted sense of humor as far as anyone can tell you.

"Genevieve, Aro requests an audience with us," a booming voice calls; Felix.

I turn, offer him one of my rare smiles and nod.

We walked down a long extravagant marble hall and to the chamber where our master waits. I notice that the faces we pass, although many look away from me, have their eyes dark and cold. Heidi has been away for nearly two weeks, and should be returning soon.

"Yes master," Felix and I greet in union as we enter. Jane is off to one side, and flashes me a grin when I enter. Her brother simply nods, but does not speak.

Those two are a set, and Jane is like the mouth piece of the two.

Aro, who was sitting, in the center throne smiled at me brightly. Caius just scowled and Marcus stared blankly.

If I had a heart, it would've skipped a beat at that smile, but it didn't and instead of admitting my schoolgirl feelings for Aro, I glared at Caius.

He stared at me blankly before casting a gaze at Aro like he was looking for sympathy. It confused me and I found myself looking at Aro too, who seemed to only have eyes for me at the moment.

"Ah, dearest Genevieve," he implored, giving me his own adjective as he has with many others. I nodded to him while smiling another rare smile.

Aro ghosted down to my level and the rest of the guard edged away from him.

"I was just telling my brothers about the new tricks you and Jane learned." He said beaming at us. Jane smiled angelically and then her eyes landed on Felix and Demitri who lingered with some of the other guards.

"Caring for a sample master?" she sang, her eyes already narrowing at potential targets while the boys edged away once again.

Aro laughed. "Ah, yes, it would be something interesting to see, wouldn't you agree brothers?" Aro responded, not needing any signs from the other two guards to demonstrate.

Caius started snapping at us anyone, well mostly me but that is understandable.

"And just what is it you two have learned?" he barked, causing my eyes to narrow.

If he wanted a response out of me, he had better learn some respect. Jane of course, was cheery enough to respond for both of us however.

"We can send my _gift_, into Genevieve's shadow, so the whole substance will be made of pain as it takes on the form of an enemy." She said smugly, many vampires present hissed in protest and I smiled at the challenge. Felix would be the only one I would leave alone, since I wasn't feeling generous today.

"Care for a sample?" I pressed when Caius stared; dumbfounded at us.

I longed to burn him as Jane did, to hear him scream but she put a tiny restraining hand on my shoulder after flitting to my side. "Genevieve," she cautioned. I sighed, and let my shadow rise up, willing to take my anger out on whoever was close enough.

Alec stepped back, taking Felix with him and Jane closed her eyes in concentration.

The dark form flitted around, passing through whatever source of life shown and causing them to drop on the ground while they burned.

Occasionally, it would stick to and take the form of a vampire I told it too and burn them longer and I would laugh at their screams.

It was sick in a way, but what else am I supposed to do for entertainment?

"Alright ladies, we've seen enough," Aro said in delight. My shadow shrunk back, and the room was filled with the sound of labored breathing.

I giggled at the sight of destruction before me, and Aro dismissed us while he and his brothers briefly discussed the treat we'd given them.

Felix trailed along, entertaining me by telling me of how the masters thought of me and the way Aro felt about me.

"Felix, you aren't serious," I said chuckling when he told me of his theory. He nodded fiercely, not at all worried about keeping his voice down, although he should've with such a ridiculous notion.

"I am dead serious Genevieve; Aro is quite smitten with you and I have a feeling he will make his desires known soon enough."

I scowled, hiding the way that sent my dormant heart into a near frenzy while Felix watched in amusement.

"You don't know what you're saying, he has his mate, have you forgotten, Sulpicia?" I snapped "I am just his servant until Caius forces my hand, nothing more."

And with that I turned on my heel and stormed off too my room to whine to Jane.

XxxX

"You called master," I said walking into Aro's chamber a near month later. I think it was a month; the time passes strangely for me as you can imagine.

The meeting itself confused me, for I had never seen Aro away from his throne before.

"Genevieve," he greeted.

He was standing at the window, which was thickly curtained so no light stole in. He turned partially to me and gestured for me to sit with him.

I did, and he waited before he spoke.

"Our dearest Sulpicia has left us; I am afraid I am without a wife or mate." He said sadly, I blinked in surprise and he smiled at that, refusing to allow me time to think.

"I am afraid that my relation to her has suffered as well, she claimed she could no longer be with me for I did not return her affections."

He didn't seem disturbed, despite the fact that his mate for two hundred years had left him, but still I felt the need to comfort him; perhaps that was because of my own affection.

"She was a fool Aro," I said, flitting closer unknowingly.

"Yes," he murmured, but he didn't seem to mean it. He was edging closer too.

"Do you know why that's alright though?" he asked smiling at me, in that same tongue-tying manner.

I shook my head, and before I could predict it he leaned in and kissed me. My arms automatically went around his neck and his snaked around my waist.

"Because I have you," he said determinedly, somehow already deciding that we were going to be together.

I didn't mind; I had already decided too.


End file.
